


Necessary Education

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never needed to jerk off before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Education

Castiel and Dean sat at the desk in their shitty motel room, pouring over a map. Castiel was increasingly losing interest in the map, shifting his weight on his chair.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean, I— I can't concentrate very well right now, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Cas, it's been a real tough couple of weeks. We can come back to this later," Dean said.

"This shouldn't… This shouldn't be so _distracting_." Castiel seemed upset. He gestured toward his lap.

Dean looked down where Cas was looking. _Well then._

"So you got a boner, go take care of it," Dean mumbled uncomfortably.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed together. "When I was… before, I was able to will it away. I had complete control over my vessel's functions. However, in this form... I don't know how to make it 'go away'. Unless I can find a suitable partner to—"

"Dude, Cas, you don't need someone else. All you gotta do is… you know." Dean prompted. 

Castiel tilted his head, confused.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You can take care of it by yourself." Dean explained, and proceeded to make a crude gesture with his right hand.

Cas' eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. Works perfectly fine. You'll get the hang of it. Just… do it over the toilet or somethin', okay? It's… messy."

Castiel nodded, his face turning a dark shade of red. 

"Go on, then," Dean nodded toward the motel bathroom.

Without another word, Castiel shut himself in the restroom.

—

When Castiel didn't come out for a good ten minutes, Dean got concerned. He awkwardly walked up to the bathroom door and gave it a knock.

"Cas? You okay in there?"

A disgruntled moan came from the other side. "Dean, it's not working very well."

Dean grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you… doing it?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you've… you've got your dick out."

"Y-yes."

"And you're…Stroking it."

"Yes."

Dean was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrassment. He was also thinking about Cas' dick. Great.

What the hell, the guy needed to learn sometime. Dean sighed. "Ok. Well. You've got to hold it pretty firmly. Tighter than you'd expect."

A pause.

"Ahh!" Castiel choked out.

Dean laughed nervously. "That working for you?"

"It's… overwhelming."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Have you… You've never had an orgasm before, have you."

Heavy breathing. "No, n-never needed to. Ah--"

Dean's jeans were becoming a bit too constricting. This is so not happening, Dean despaired in his own head, reaching down to adjust himself.

"Dean, I—"

Dean leaned up against the door, running the palm of his hand over the front of his jeans. "Just relax, Cas. Let it happen."

Castiel made another desperate sound. "Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean's voice was husky.

"Can… Can you keep talking? It's better when you're talking."

Dean's cock throbbed in his pants. "Yeah, Cas? You like that? Alright. Just… keep going. Run your thumb over the tip, that always does it for me… You're doing okay, Cas. This'll get easier and easier… Let yourself come, Cas, it'll feel good, I promise."

" _Ohh_ ," Castiel moaned. " _Dean_."

"Did you come, Cas?" Dean asks, voice low.

"Yes, I… Dean, I'm so warm."

"Yeah, that's an orgasm for you." Dean chuckled. "Get yourself cleaned up."

_That got way too carried away_ , Dean thought to himself.

—

When Castiel came out of the bathroom, Dean had moved back to his chair. 

Castiel noted the awkward seating position. Then, the erection pressing against Dean's jeans.

"You should probably take care of that," Castiel noted.

Dean laughed.


End file.
